


The Good Servant [Podfic]

by nebroadwe



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Character Study, Duty versus Honor, Ficlet, Gen, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebroadwe/pseuds/nebroadwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has always wanted to serve with honor, but prison guard was not the duty Ming hoped for when she took her oath to the Fire Lord.  (Set during '"The Day of Black Sun."  Read by the author.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Servant [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Good Servant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/695237) by [nebroadwe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebroadwe/pseuds/nebroadwe). 



This work may be heard [here](https://app.box.com/s/siqqy0v4gaiocvw6tbu297ghhkjvxpic).


End file.
